Capes
by hpfanfreak06
Summary: "This cape, it isn't just a cape. It's a symbol of hope. Anyone who looks up to the sky and see's it, they know someone out there cares. You inspire the world. And you inspire me." AU
1. Beginnings

**Author's Note: This is my newest creation. My love of all things Superman (as well as one of my drabbles) inspired me to write this. It's not going to be too heavy on the sci-fi, but that could change as it's written. This chapter is a bit of an introduction, so the following chapters will be much longer. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Superman or any adaptations of the man with the cape. **

The sky was a perfect afternoon blue. With scattered clouds that looked like cotton and alive with the flight of birds.

Homecoming festivities had taken over the town of Smallville, KS. The football team was geared and ready to win, streamers and balloons in the local high school colors hung outside of the shops along Main Street, and the sidewalks were lined with people. Small children holding flags and pom poms.

Burt and Carol Hudson steadily drove behind the parade of floats and classic cars. The red pick up gleamed in the afternoon sunlight, despite the mud caked along the bottom from yesterdays rain.

"This brings back memories doesn't it? Makes you wish you were young again?"

"We're still young! Got decades ahead of us."

"Yes that's true, but don't you feel like time is just moving faster than you'd like it too?"

"Hey, we talked about this."

"I know, but all those children, smiling next to their parents. Why can't we have that?"

"It will happen for us. I have no doubt in my mind."

They turned off of Main Street, heading in the direction of their farm. It was one of the biggest in the town, passed down from Burt's father to him. They grew corn and kept a healthy livestock, it wasn't much, but it was theirs.

Suddenly tiny rocks begin hitting the window shield, bouncing off once by one, so much that Burt had to pull the truck over. And then it all stopped.

"What on Earth?...Burt look up."

Coming from the sky were black rocks, larger than the one's before, falling down from the perfect blue sky and landing with enough force to cave the Earth below it.

They jumped from the truck, moving to the passenger side, crouching close. In the distance an object came down with the falling sky, landing in the field. And then like it had never happened, the sky returned to the way it was before.

"Carol did you see?..."

"What was that?"

Moving slowly from the truck Burt and Carol made their way towards the fallen object. The ground beneath them was smoking with a fiery burn, and seemed to almost melt the soles of their shoes.

Inching closer they came upon a giant crater. And there in the center was a large metal object. It was pristine, no marks or signs of damage from the fall. Suddenly it begin to glow, before opening to reveal its contents.

Burt stepped towards it, cautious but curious as Carol stood looking frantic.

"Please be careful!"

His eyes widened and for a moment he swore his heart ceased all activity.

"Hey, Carol, you might want to come see this."

As her eyes came in contact, she let out a silent scream.

There, lying in the gleaming metal, wrapped in a blanket of red, was a child. A boy it seemed.

Unharmed and making no sound, he stared up at the Hudsons. Almost as if he was acknowledging that they were his and he was theirs.

So with great care, Carol Hudson reached forward and took him in her arms.

"It's like God was answering our prayers."

"Carol, he might belong to someone."

"No, he belongs to us. I don't know where he came from or why he's here, but we found him. Or really, he found us. Now let's go home."

And as they pulled onto the road, their life and the lives of Smallville, changed.

A hero and the last of a race, had arrived.

After a week of no calls about missing children, the Hudson's were given custody of the child. It was done quickly and behind closed doors. Wanting no attention from media outlets or anyone who might want to study him. He was safer with them.

A day after taking him in, Burt was able to hide the ship, placing under protection in their cellar.

It was that same day that Carol named the child from the sky.

"Finn Christopher Hudson. After both our fathers. Perfect."

By blood or not, Finn was their child.

* * *

The meteor shower had destroyed most of Smallville. Buildings were in rubble, streets gone, and small craters scattered in the fields.

It was considered the biggest disaster to ever hit the town, and no one knew why it came. Theories of the end of the world spread like wildfire, while NASA couldn't explain it, deeming it a "freak meteor shower."

For a month, newspapers and reporters from around the world flocked to the town, asking questions, hoping for all the answers.

But then, just like the shower itself, they disappeared. And Smallville, KS was no longer the talk of the world.

Everything went back to normal it seemed.

But the universe was alive with chatter. The stars had seen the small ship, watching its descent into the Earth's atmosphere. They knew of the planet beyond that of Milky Way, gone in the blink of an eye. Knowledge of an entire civilization was in the hands of a child, who brought with him the remains of his birth planet.

They felt hope.

**AN/2: So how was it? Thanks for any reviews! **


	2. Metropolis

**Author's Note: So I'm fairly positive this was promised back in October. I have no excuses other than work. But good news is, starting next Tuesday I will have endless free time (I'm a school secretary, there are perks), so cross your fingers for more updates. This chapter is short, and frankly I'm still not sure where it's going, but fear not, it will get done. Please check out my newest chapter of "I'll Find you in Every Life", I've added a new selection of song drabbles and need opinions! Thanks and Happy reading! -Sophi **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Superman or any other interpretation of it. **

Metropolis held the air of power. Its buildings towering over the people below, like shiny reflecting giants in the sky. The higher up and the more the world knew you.

The city wasn't Smallville, with kind people and clean air. But even among money hungry CEOs there was opportunity.

Finn Hudson was here to seek it, hopefully. His entire high school career was spent on the school newspaper, covering sports, but also the occasional odd events that found their way into the tiny town. It was his niche, beyond the life of farming he and every other citizen of Smallville was destined to find. It got him a decent college scholarship and he finished with honors. His parents were weary, afraid his kind smile would cause anyone to take advantage of him.

Smallville was quiet, good natured, the friend you could always rely on. He sensed that if he wasn't careful this city of metal might stab him in the back.

But there was the usual upside. A job at the Daily Planet, the most read newspaper in all of Metropolis. Sure, he was nothing but a copier at the moment, but in time his name would be in print. He had to believe that.

The revolving door that lead him into the building was stamped with the Planets insignia. The Earth encased in silver.

Taking out his phone, he read through the email again.

-Fourth Floor, elevator will be on the right.-

Walking towards the elevator, he thought he would be alone until a swarm of men in suits surrounded him. When the doors opened he was pushed to the back, an array of colognes overwhelming any fresh air.

He manages to get a clear view of the floor numbers and is relieved when someone pushes his floor.

As the elevator rises, the number of people lessons and soon it's just him and the guy who pushed number four.

"First day?"

"Yep."

"Nervous?"

"A little."

That was the extent of their conversation and Finn was a bit relieved.

There was an older woman sitting at a desk directly across from the elevator doors. Glasses sat on the bridge of her nose, a chain dangling along the back of her neck. She pulled them off as he stepped towards her.

"Can I help you?"

Her voice was nasally, but Finn sensed a no nonsense attitude.

"My name is Finn Hudson. I'm-"

"The new copy boy, yes?"

"That's me."

"Here is your additional paper work, give that to me by five, your name badge, and a complimentary coffee mug. Your desk is in the room to the right. Welcome to the Daily Planet."

Smiling, he took the packet, heading down the hall.

He passed editor's offices, the glass fogged for privacy. Plaques on the doors, reading the names of the more important people on this floor.

Eye's distracted by the new sights, he didn't see the person heading towards him until the collision occurred.

He fell to the floor, glasses flying off the bridge of his nose. The world around him was blurry, but he could just make out the silhouette of whoever he had collided with.

"Are you okay?"

Reaching around, he found his glasses, and when he was able to focus, a very small brunette stood before him.

"Uh, yeah, it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It happens. You have a name?"

"Finn Hudson, I'm new here."

"Not surprised, well Finn Hudson, it's nice to meet you. Welcome to the Daily Planet."

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you..?"

"Rachel Berry. I really should be going now, but might I suggest one thing?"

"Of course."

"Get up off the floor, you look lost."

And with that, she sauntered away, heels clicking down the hall.

* * *

When he finally found his office, he thought he'd entered into the wrong room.

There were four desks, pressed up against either wall, with an overrun copier in the corner. Papers had found themselves in every corner, wadded up next to wired trash bins dusty and forgotten.

Two other employees were in the small cramped room; both looked about his age but seemed at ease amongst the chaos he had just been welcomed with.

"Hi, I think I might be lost, is this the copy room?"

The one closest to him looked up. He was blonde and looked like the kind of person who never left the beach. Over in the desk on the right, was a dark haired Asian girl, she had a few streaks of color in her hair and a slight scowl on her face.

"You must be Finn, you've found the right place! We've been wondering when someone would show up, the last guy quit after a week. I'm Sam Evans, been here for about a year, and right over there is Tina, she doesn't talk much. Now, all of the desks are taken except for the one right over there. Puck kind of claimed the one closest to the door."

Walking over, he took his seat in the corner desk. The chair wobbled a bit, and the room was probably breaking a long list of health code violations, but this was a start.

* * *

The streets of Metropolis were lit only by street lamps and neon signs when Finn reached his apartment. A tiny one bedroom above a Chinese restaurant. The rent was cheap, the food decent. Most nights it caused a longing for home. Clear skies and land for miles. But then, he reminds himself that he has always been meant for something…not in Smallville.

Finn had always known he was different. Never in the ways that everyone else is different. He could feel it in the way he took a breath, and in the way his mother would stare when he wasn't looking.

The differences became evident as he grew older. His strength outweighed full grown men. And his speed was so quick, it went unnoticed.

When he was three, his father saw him lift a tractor above his head, and in high school he could make it to Smallville High in the time it took someone to get on the bus.

He had always known he wasn't a Hudson, by family yes, but everything else, was some mystery that he could never quite figure out.

Still he couldn't help but wonder if the universe was hiding something. Truths only known to the those they were about. And strangely some deep part of him felt longing when he looked up at the stars. Like his first home was somewhere out there, but too far away to reach.

The open sign was still illuminated in the restaurant window, bright and red and comforting.

Reaching his apartment, he loosens his tie, kicks his shoes off and falls into the softness of his bed.

That night he dreams of a far off planet, where the stars seem closer, and everyone can fly.

It's a nice dream.


End file.
